Forum:Barnstars and award systems
On IRC a few days back, Topher pointed out to me that we need to start showing new users their edits are useful. Therefore I would like to suggest we implement a reward system like on Wikipedia. See this for the way these work. Once we start this up, I'll give some suggestions of what we can do. The Flash {talk} 03:28, 8 June 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Vote will close on 15 June 2009. The Flash {talk} 02:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I like this plan, I support this.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 05:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I support this as well. —Mai~(Talk) 05:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::You just read my mind Flash! I support this greatly! 13:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I made an example of what one should look like. Let's try to stick to a normal star. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome! But I don't agree with a "normal star." The point of this is to make more than one. RR and Toph both have Photoshop or at least something similar. It wouldn't be too hard to design them, no? The Flash {talk} 14:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Great job, Flash. Though I don't like the fact of barnstars, however, we can make the stars with a PF feeling. What do you think? Phin68 talk to Phin68 16:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I could try to design a PF themed star, maybe something incorporating their logo or something. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On IRC, we discusses using "Accomplishments badges" as for the Fireside Girls from Phin's suggestion. We could do something like that, or just use PF-like stars. The Flash {talk} 14:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, by the way, call me Phin68. ;) Oh, okay, I was just trying to shorten it like with everyone else. The Flash {talk} 14:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :The Accomplishments badges have different shapes, so we have some flexibility for what we want to come up with. For the record, I do better with editing existing pictures than drawing new ones myself. But if we come up with something, I can at least provide a rough draft that someone else could improve. — RRabbit42 15:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) So, I've seen uploads of some of the badges. Anyone able to make a sandbox with several of them? I'm thinking "Anti-vandalism," "Single achievement," and "Creation of an Article of the Month" to start. The Flash {talk} 04:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *I agree to this. It's a good way to encourage new users to participate more. Phineas Flynn 02:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) What we have so far Here's the ones I uploaded. I mostly used round badges based on the Boy Scouts of America merit badge system, but as RR noted, they can be any shape. File:APAntiVandalism.png|Anti-Vandalism File:APGeneric.png|"Single Achievement" File:APArticleOfTheMonth.png|Article of the Month File:APMusic.png|Music File:APHelpingHand.png|Helping other users File:APCleanup.png|Cleaning up articles File:APEpisodes.png|Creating episode pages File:APHardWork.png|Hard work on repetitive tasks —Topher (Talk) 06:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) These all look good, does anyone else have any suggestions on other patches to make?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 04:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Amazing! This will be a blast to implement! Might I suggest another? "Dispute handler." The Flash {talk} 19:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, this is bothering me, where's the vandalism one from? The Flash {talk} 19:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::This is really hard work Toph! —Mai~(Talk) 02:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you should get one just for doing them, lol. The Flash {talk} 03:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I have a degree in digital design (although my personal computer runs Linux so I am having a hard time installing PhotoShop on it at the moment), if you need someone to make more I could. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::(Check into GIMPshop if you want to give the free GIMP program a try and have it work like Photoshop. RRabbit42) :That'd be great! If you can think of any more, or you want to take up a suggestion, jump to it! The Flash {talk} 15:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I tried GIMP, didn't care for it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I was checking something on a P&F episode and came across one of the Disney Movie Surfers segments that was discussing the artwork and locations of the movie Up. It had some very brief images of the badges inside the "Wilderness Explorer Handbook". I snagged what I could so we can have some more ideas. There's a few repeats (wonder how many people will spot that while they're watching the movie?), and the book patch in the lower corner was one that showed up separately on the side of the screen. — RRabbit42 16:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Huh, cool. Didn't see any inspiration, though. The Flash {talk} 17:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::xD, my fav is "Third Aid" felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) How to implement Okay, so, obviously a consciousness has been met, no? So, I would just like to explain how this actually will work, before we really end this. If you see any user doing something that would garner one of the patches, i.e. a really good revival to a stub or a clean-up article, then go on their talk page and put the patch there, using the instructions from the template that will be created. Everyone understand and agree? The Flash {talk} 04:05, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree. —Mai~(Talk) 04:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should call them Fire Side Girl patches. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The thing is, the Fireside Girls call them "Accomplishment patches," so we should as well call them such. The Flash {talk} 15:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thats not common knowledge though, can't we call them Fire Side Girl Accomplishment patches, and call them just Accomplishment patches for short? Really the only thing that would change is there article title would have the full name. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it is. Everytime they show a badge they call it that patch. It works, trust me. The Flash {talk} 15:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::But we don't even call it that on its own article, we give it the long name I brought up. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :That is actually a repetitive title in hindsight. Anyways, the point in this is it is unnecessary and very unimportant to actually add "Fireside Girls" to the front of this. There is no need to actually discuss it, as it's pretty pointless anyways. So, like I said, there's no real point in adding "Fireside Girls" in front of the title. The Flash {talk} 16:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::So, everyone's okay that I just end this and change the name to the talk page of "Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Accomplishment patches" ? The Flash {talk} 16:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :You mean this forum? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, as everyone agrees on how to do it. Topher suggested renaming it like that. The Flash {talk} 18:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, implementation time. Everyone's okay with it, right? The Flash {talk} 00:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hand - Made Patches I think we should alow people to make there own patches like Wikipedia. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I think that's already implied. Since anyone can make a template, anyone can make a patch, right? The Flash {talk} 02:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thats what I assumed. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Barnstars